It is known to use active principles in cosmetic and/or dermatological compositions, for example for the purpose of caring for or treating or contributing beneficial effects to the skin. However, some of these active principles exhibit the disadvantage of being unstable in conventional cosmetic solvents and/or of easily decomposing, in particular on contact with water, especially because of phenomena of oxidation. They thus rapidly lose their activity over time and this instability conflicts with the desired effectiveness.
Hydroxylated diphenylmethane derivatives are known from Application US 2007/098655 in compositions in the emulsion form. These hydroxylated diphenylmethane derivatives are described in this patent application as tyrosinase inhibitors which can be used in particular in depigmenting compositions.
These hydroxylated diphenylmethane derivatives, in particular due to their aromatic structure and their lipophilic nature, exhibit the disadvantage of being unstable and/or sparingly soluble in the conventional solvents used in cosmetics. They can in particular recrystallize. In addition, they can easily decompose by light and/or heat, in particular because of phenomena of oxidation. They thus rapidly lose their activity over time and this instability conflicts with the desired effectiveness.
Moreover, the use hydroxylated diphenylmethane derivatives, such as 4-(1-phenylethyl)-1,3-dihydroxybenzene, in emulsions, in particular in oil-in-water emulsions, especially when they comprise a surfactant system comprising an ester of fatty acid and of polyethylene glycol, and an additional surfactant chosen from esters of C16-C22 fatty acid and of sorbitan and esters of C16-C22 fatty acid and of glycerol, has a tendency to destabilize the emulsion, which then exhibits a phase separation of oil at the surface. The oil globules dispersed in the aqueous phase have a coarse appearance, rendering the emulsion nonhomogeneous.